Session 7
Members *Adrik *Anton *Oolong The Adventure We begin our day in the tavern. Varis and Kylaria Delani were given a proper funeral, and their friends disposed of the ashes. Kilborn was not really moved at all by the death of Kylaria, and went into a story of how she drove off a good friend. In dealing with the fallen adventurers, Ooling and Adrik went to the temple and asked the cleric there some questions. They learned that the Keep once had a small town built up around it, but the town slowly shrank as the Borderlands got more dangerous, and now only ruins are left. While in the temple, the air suddenly gained an earthy smell. Moments later a satyr walked in. The cleric immediately began to pray. The satyr introduced himself as Nature. The cleric had brought his attention to the Keep in recent days because of the nature of some of the magic he was using. Nature mentioned that Adrik and Oolong had an interesting future and he was there to help them along. He gave a magic ring to Adrik and a quest to Oolong. After serious talk, Nature asked if the adventurers would care to break bread together. The trio went to the tavern and began drinking the strange brew that Nature created. As a friend to all things in nature, he also oversaw yeast, and a special yeast it was. After only drinking two pints each, both Adrik and Oolong began to see the walls fade out and get replaced by vines, trees, and other natural things. Soon after that a group of maenads arrived, and the party began in earnest. That night Oolong became a man. Both adventurers awoke the following morning feeling completely refreshed and relaxed. Moving forth, Oolong pushed for an early start with his quest. While the rest of the party was busy with personal matters, he and Adrik set off to the Shunned Cave. They finished off the remaining owlbear and also put down another grey ooze and a single rat. Oolong rested in the owlbear nest for an hour, then they headed off to the Scary Cave. While looking for the entrance, they came across a strange sign. Nailed to a hacked and scored tree was a broken shield, with the following written on it: : “Safety, security, and repose for all who enter—welcome! : Come in, and report to the first guard on the left for a hot : meal and bed assignment.” Both decided that this must be the cave of the bugbears they had heard rumors about, and filed that information away for later use. Heading in to the Scary Cave, Adrik and Oolong felt slightly dizzy, and were confused as to the direction they were going. Adrik went in, made one turn, which he thought was to the west, but came back out again. Trying again, they decided to stay together, and were beset by a swarm of stirges. Adrik nearly died in the encounter, as stirges swarmed from many directions. They sucked his blood. Early in the fight one of them actually killed itself trying to sting Adrik, breaking its proboscis on his armor and bleeding to death. This fight took a lot out of the party and they decided to head to the Ogre Cave and take a short rest. By this time Anton caught up with them, and the three decided to go fight the "strongest monster Oolong had ever faced". Moving in, Adrik shrugged off the confusion, and led the party into the cave. They found a minotaur. Oolong knew this was the monster he was quested to slay. The minotaur hit hard, but was no match for the party. He died. After the fight, the party was attacked by fire beetles. These went down easy, but were difficult because of the sheer numbers. After the fight, the party headed back to the keep to look through their new found loot and the magic armor that Adrik found. XP *1200 *400 Each *300 to both Adrik and Oolong for their encounter with Nature Loot *130 gp *50 ep *Silver ring (10 gp) *Brooch containing a small gem (15 gp) *Gold necklace (20 gp). *Armour of Grimthain *Ring of Lightning *+1 spear *Wand of Enemy Detection *Wand of Cluny *Oil of etherealness *Potion of healing *Potion of heroism * Scroll of Protection from Undead